kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talon Bomber
Talon Bombers are small, fast bombers that were used by the Empire of ErrorLandia in all of their ground wars. Carrying a hefty payload, they have no difficulty terrorizing armor divisions and leveling structures in a few volleys. History ErrorLandia knew that if they were going to win the war, they had to be able to strike quickly and effectively. Alongside the adaptation of the J-36 fighter, an older bomber model was retrofitted to be put back into service. The ordinary payload was swapped out in favor of a new cluster bomb system, which causes several smaller explosions upon initial impact. It was additionally given a jet engine to keep up with their lightning-fast fighters. It is additionally very maneuverable. This allows it to dive down on its target and quickly pull up again for a surgically-precise strike on weak points in a building’s architecture. There are actually two main types of bombers. There are “strategic” bombers; slow but powerful bombers used for crippling civilian war support and military production, like the Redemption class, and “tactical” bombers; much faster bombers that are able to quickly drop (or launch) its payload and then escape. The Talon Bomber is technically a “tactical” bomber, used to strike a group of targets such as tanks and quickly escape. Design Yet another old design that never came to fruition, the Talon Bomber is a marriage between 2 bizarre aircraft: the Lockheed CL-400 and the Dornier Do 31. Usage As with bombers in every Command and Conquer title, they are hit ’n’ run specialists. Unlike them, however, this bomber carries two bombs at a time, so they can provide close air support for longer. Their bombs can also be upgraded to release a lethal dose of radiation upon impact that gradually kills infantry in a mid-sized radius. In exchange for this, they are not as heavily armored and have no special features aside from this. They are also unable to keep up with their escort fighters, which leads to problems concerning AA defenses. Perhaps in Tiberium Wars it could be seen as overpowered, but fighter jets in any faction’s arsenal is a hard counter to this unit. Quotes When created * Talon, cleared for takeoff! * Talon Bomber on standby! When selected * Talon Bomber! * Got a target? * What needs blown up? * Ready when you are... * Anti-vehicle ordinance! * Fueled up and good to go! When ordered to move * Inputting new coordinates... * New destination set! * Got it! * Heading to new area! * Let’s go! When ordered to attack * Ready the bomb bay doors! * Line up the shot! * Steady, steady... * Stay on target! * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oBg0iHNZj4o Dive bomb!] In combat * Now, we are all sons of $@*#$es! * Look out for flak! * There’s smoke everywhere! * Ominous black clouds? * I love the carnage I created! Return to base * Say no more! * Refuel and rearm! * We could use the repairs! Shot down * Oh noooo!! * Weeee!! * Curse you gravity!! * MAYDAY! MAYDAAAAY!! Category:Aircraft Category:Empire of ErrorLandia